Christmas
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: Sappy, Fluffy, Kinda Short. HarryGinny RonHerm. will be added shortly and Christmas wishes coming true.
1. Harry/Ginny Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
  
  
Harry sat in The Burrow's living room, looking at the tree. He loved real Christmas trees. Those fake trees made of metal and plastic should never have been invented. He loved the scent, the feel, and the sight. The ornaments were magiced to sparkle the colors of the rainbow. He felt so warm and loved just by looking at the tree. He didn't even care about the presents, not until the next morning, at least. For now he was just sitting in a comfortable chair enjoying his favorite holiday.  
  
There was a time, however, when he hated Christmas. All it meant was he would have to get up earlier, cook more, and suffer through visits from relatives. The tree was, naturally, as un-natural as they come. It was the best fake tree money could buy. Harry hated watching Dudley tear open his presents, not having any clue how lucky he was to have presents to open, much less loving family to give them to him. All Dudley cared about was the receiving, receiving more than the previous year, and rubbing it in Harry's face. Harry would always carefully unwrap the one present he got, wrapped in plain, inexpensive brown paper.  
  
Harry never asked for anything. He knew his friends would find something that he would like. Hermoine would almost defiantly get him a book. Hopefully something that would take a long time to read, so he wouldn't get too bored at the Dursleys over the summer holiday. Ron would get him something involving Quidditch. Mrs. Weasly would knit him a sweater, and some food. Well, this year at their house she might leave out the food. Harry never asked for any Christmas presents.  
  
There was one thing that Harry wanted, however. He could never ask for it. He could never put it on a list to Santa. He could never tell a soul. But his own soul knew, and it knew too well. The tree was great, but the warm feeling wasn't as strong this year. That was because of his one and only Christmas wish. Ginny. Virginia Weasly. His best friend's little sister. The daughter of the people he was staying with. He loved her, with all his heart and soul. He could never tell anyone. Unfortunately, she had gotten over her crush on him. He was just a friend, but he wanted to be more, so much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he was sitting, staring at the tree, he heard someone come down the stairs. He pulled the hood of his invisibility cloak up, so as to not be seen. Harry looked at the approaching figure. Ginny. Ginny, the girl that he loved so much, but had no idea of his love. The only girl that he considered beautiful. The only person that he didn't feel cold around. She sat down on the floor, right in front of the tree. Surprisingly, she started talking to it.  
  
"Well, Christmas tree, I guess you know why I am here. I have had the same Christmas wish for so long. At first, it was just to be friends. But now, oh now, it is so, so much more. I love him. I love him so much. I could never tell him myself, but I do. I feel so wonderful just talking to him. I am so glad that I got over being shy around him. And that he considers me a friend, and not just Ron's sister. But that's all he sees me as, a friend. I love Harry so, so much. I wish that he liked me too."  
  
Harry struggled not to make a sound. He wanted to walk over to her and tell her that her wish had come true long ago. But she might be mad that he was listening to her. He was fearless when it came to Voldermort. Ginny, on the other hand, terrified him. He couldn't take the chance of rejection. But she had just said . . . It didn't matter. He couldn't take the chance that he had fallen asleep, dreamed it, then woken up to find Ginny sitting on the floor. Or maybe this whole night had been a dream, and still was.  
  
Ginny got up off the floor and walked toward the chair that Harry was sitting in. He couldn't move without making a sound, so he could only hope that her intention was not to sit in the chair. However, fate is far braver than Either of them was. Fait led Ginny to plop down in the chair.  
  
Ginny suddenly realized that she wasn't sitting on the chair. She was sitting on someone. That someone put the hood of his cloak down. Harry.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Did you hear. . ."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ginny jumped up. Harry must hate her now. She was about to run away when she felt a hand on her wrist, Harry's hand. He took off his invisibility cloak, and pulled her back to the seat. She started to cry.  
  
"I'm, I'm so sorry Harry, I . . ." he cut her off, "there is nothing to be sorry for." He calmly told her, wiping her tears.  
  
"But, you must thing I am an idiot to think that there is a chance you would like me."  
  
"I do. I do not think you are an idiot, I do like you."  
  
"Ya, a friend."  
  
"Ginny, what if I told you that your wish was granted long ago, but I just couldn't admit to you that it had."  
  
Ginny looked at his face, he wasn't mad. He was smiling. In his eyes she could see pure love. Love, for her. She couldn't believe this. It had to be a dream. That had to be it.  
  
Harry looked in her eyes too. She was confused. How had the boy f her dreams actually come to love her too, that is what she was thinking.  
  
"Ginny, this isn't a dream." With that, he kissed her. The kept kissing until they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
* * * a few hours later * * *  
  
  
  
Molly Weasly had a habit of getting up before her children on Christmas. It kept them from opening anything until everyone was present. It didn't stop them from forcing the other to get up, but at least the presents were save until everyone was downstairs. But as she got to the living room, she let out a slight gasp, then smiled. Ginny had finally gotten the one thing that she had truly wanted but her mother couldn't give her, Harry's love.  
  
  
  
AN: Well? How did you like it? Please Review! I will probably add a chapter or two later. 


	2. Harry/Ginny Part 2

I still do not own Harry Potter. This chapter continues immediately after the last.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wake Up  
  
  
  
Molly walked over to the pair still asleep in the chair. She had reacted well, but didn't have a clue how the other would react to this scene. She had to wake them up. They looked so comfortable, but it really was necessary.  
  
"Come on, wake up you too. You don't want the boys finding you like this." She said quietly.  
  
Harry woke up feeling like had never felt before. He was so warm, everything was perfect. That had been a wonderful. . . dream? If it was a dream then. . . Ginny? It wasn't just a sweet dream. His love was in his arms, slowly waking up. Then they noticed what. . . who had awaken them.  
  
"I, I can explain. We were. . . " He started, but Molly Weasly interrupted him.  
  
"It's ok. With me at least. On the other hand if you want to find out what Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy think of this, go ahead and go back to sleep."  
  
With that both Harry and Ginny were awake. They got up, and started walking up the stairs. When they got to Ginny's room, they stopped. He gave her a short, loving kiss.  
  
"See you in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"How are we going to tell my brothers?"  
  
"I'll start with Ron. He is least likely to murder me, I hope."  
  
All Ginny did was put on clothing suitable for Christmas morning. She found it hard to concentrate, all she could think about was the previous night. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This was the perfect day. The atmosphere of Christmas combine with true love. Her only worry was her brothers.  
  
Harry crept into the room that he shared with Ron, who was, thank God, still sleeping. He slowly put his clothing on and went back downstairs, where Ginny was waiting for him. They sat in the same chair that they had the previous night, with Ginny on Harry's lap. They had just started to kiss when Ron walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Cliff Hanger! Please Review! I won't put another chapter until I have a total of 12 reviews, so tell your friends to tell their friends. 


	3. Harry/Ginny Part 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.  
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. I said 12 reviews because I figured that would be enough time to write this chapter, but I got it done early, so I put it up anyway. And expect a chapter or two on Christmas Day, regardless of the number of reviews. I will probably put at least one chapter up before Christmas also.  
  
  
  
Wake Them All Up  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny just kept on kissing. Kissing, ha, more like making out. They had felt so much love already that they just couldn't stop. They were addicted to each other. Ron stood there, watching, his jaw dropped low enough to leave a dent in the floor. He had some idea that Ginny still liked Harry, but Harry had never shown the slightest clue that he was interested his little sister. His sister. What was he doing, he should walk up, pull Ginny off of him, and beat him to a bloody pulp. He had to protect his sister. Then again, from what? She sure looked safe in his arms. He doubted that the combine efforts of Dumbledore, Voldermort, and Merlin himself would have a bloody hard time getting at her. Besides, it's time to open presents.  
  
One of the Weasly had always gone crazy at Christmas. He was the one that woke the house up every Christmas morning. He had done just that this year too. Being ready before waking everyone else up, he went downstairs before the others. He had to be the first to get a present opened. He had to . . . find Ron staring at a chair. Wait, that's not right. He is suppose to be the first up . . . what was that sound though?  
  
Ginny and Harry finally let up, to find Ron staring right at them.  
  
"Ron we, I, um, ah . . . "  
  
"you mind stopping long enough to open presents?"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes." This time the voice was Percy's.  
  
He had been the one to see Ron staring at them. Harry and Ginny did not move out of the seat, but agreed to give it a rest. That is when the others came down. They were lucky that no one wanted to murder Harry, although Fred and George though, but did not say, that they might let a few bulgers hit him in the next Quidditch match. It was a peaceful and wonderful day.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know it is short, but I promise at least one chapter a day until after Christmas, so try not to get too worried. I hope to see many more reviews. The next chapter won't center around Harry/Ginny. (Guess who spent the first half of the break with her dentist parents and is arriving Christmas day afternoon? Ron should be happy, maybe.) 


	4. Ron/Hermoine Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter. I intended to have this chapter and another up by today, but I wasn't able too. I hope to have at least one chapter after this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Arrival  
  
  
  
He was sitting overlooking the lake. It was warm for Christmas day, and there was no wind. The clouds were reflecting off the water. It was beautiful. He, of course, did not notice this for a second. His mind was far away. She would be arriving soon. She. The girl he loved. One of his two best friends. His only girl friend. (not to be confused with girlfriend, yet) Yes, you guessed it, Hermoine Granger.  
  
She snuck up behind him, moving silently. She didn't want him to see her, it would ruin the surprise. What surprise? The fact that she had arrived. He obviously had no clue she was there. All that stood between her and him was the cliff around the lake. Well, cliff isn't the right word. More like three foot tall hill that had eroded into having a vertical drop off facing the lake. And, just as she said his name to alert him of her presence, she tripped and fell off the cliff.  
  
She fell right into his arms. He caught her, and just held her, not putting her down. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
  
  
AN: I know, I know, too short. If I were a reader I would complain. I just figured on getting something on line. Don't worry, the next chapter will have both Ron/Hermoine and Ginny/Harry romance. 


	5. Ron/Hermoine Part 2

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Christmas Afternoon  
  
  
  
Ron kissed her. Her, Hermoine Granger. It wasn't a dream, he had kissed her. Then it seemed that he was back to thinking. Why couldn't that have taken longer to kick in? She was enjoying it too much.  
  
"I, I'm really sorry." Ron stammered as he put her down.  
  
"Don't be." She responded, simply, before drawing him into another kiss.  
  
"I have liked you for so long" He said, after the kiss had broken.  
  
Hermoine just put her arm around Ron and he did the same. They were almost at the house when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Have you been in the house yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, I apperated here, straight to your back yard"  
  
"You? You? oh, never mind. More important things to talk about."  
  
"Like"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Hermoine was wondering what was up as she walked into the house. Ron led her into the living room. She let out a barely audible gasp, then stood there, her jaw adding to the collection of dents in the floor.  
  
"Oy!" Ron said, "You two ever gona let up? Hermoine is here"  
  
No response, no stopping.  
  
"Well, Ron, if you can't beat them, join them." She said, pulling him onto the couch.  
  
AN: I know, too short. This might be the last chapter, depends on reviews. Any possibilities for other pairings? (Non that involve the four characters already paired.) 


End file.
